ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Legend of the Bat (2021 film)
Batman 2 is the sequel to batman which stars Tyler Hoechlin as batman Major Characters Protagonists *'The Batman/Bruce Wayne' - Bradley Cooper *'Dick Grayson/Robin -' Shia Laboeuf *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl - '''Mila Kunis *'Alfred Pennyworth''' - Jeremy Irons *'Commissioner Gordon' - Bryan Cranston Antagonists *'Black Mask/Roman Sionis - '''Mark Strong *'Garfield Lynns/Firefly - Don Cheadle *'Hush/Thomas Elliot '- Sam Worthington Others *'''Harvey Dent - Nolan North *'Mayor Hill' - Paul Giamatti *'Victor Zsasz '- Michael Rosenbaum Plot Summary Police scan the scene of what appears to be spontaneous human combustion. The victim is construction worker Joe Rigger, who burst into flames while asleep. Batman walks onto the scene where he is briefed by Gordon on the situation, and Batman asks to analyze the body himself, where upon he finds high traces of Methane in the body. Realizing the ignition was deliberate, Batman researches and finds that Joe Rigger was once a part of Black Mask's gang, a gang which seemed to still be the most powerful gang in Gotham, even with their leader giving orders from Arkham. Batman then travels to Arkham Asylum, where he is able to locate the cell of Black Mask. Upon examination, Black Mask is not in the cell. Batman interrogates the warden and uncovers that Black Mask was never sent to Arkham, instead, he bought his way out, the warden promising to keep it a secret. Batman alerts Gordon on the situation, and Gordon sends undercover cops to find Black Mask's current location. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne attends a masquerade ball, where upon the ballroom is held hostage by ten men with black masks. Black Mask enters the room surrounded by his personal guard of the False Face Society. He demands Bruce Wayne, while Bruce escapes to the Batcave and assembles his suit. He gets a call from Gordon in his headset, telling him were Black Mask is, but is cut off short by Batman. Batman then fills the room with smoke and dodges the aimless fists and bullets of Black Mask's henchmen. He then captures Black Mask and hits him unconcious and takes him to the Batcave before returning and having the resto f the men arrested by the police. Batman tells Gordon that Black Mask escaped, then returns to the Batcave to interrogate. Batman pulls of the mask to show Roman Sionis' face, a fact that the police have known for a long time. Roman then stands up out of the chair and pulls a large knife from behind his back, and prepares himself for a fight with Batman. He laughs and sits down, informing Batman that Gotham City Bank is currently burning, and Batman confirms this with the batcomputer. Batman has to make the choice to leave Black Mask alone in the Batcave, or let the Bank burn. Realizing Black Mask has this planned out, Batman locks Black Mask in the cell of the Batcave and leaves to save the bank. Arriving at the bank, Category:Batman Category:Superheroes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:DC Comics Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama